Grineer Queens/Quotes
Elder Queen Quotes During The War Within During intro cinematic * "Hush, Worm. Let the beasts do their work." * "Yes, they will... Like the answer to a prayer." During cinematic at the throne room * "Well done, Teshin Dax." * "Hush, Worm! Do not question your Lords, Teshin Dax. Bring me the orphan. Bring me my Yuvan." * "Oh, it's not their fault, Worm. Mommy and Daddy weren't around long enough to teach them any manners. (laugh) We will have to." * "You have some idea that you're invincible, don't you? Nestled away in that mad Cephalon's crib. But you belong to me now. For you see, child, we conceived of these ugly... metal... cysts." * "We gave you your precious gifts. And now, just as easily, we take them all away!" During cinematics at the Mountain Pass * "Mother takes your hand and says there's been an accident. "But don't worry, angel, you're safe with me". Her eyes are distant, unfocused..." * "The biomes had been sabotaged. The food stocks dwindled. Paranoia gripped your father's mind. What was it he said, as he stared out into the starless black?" * "Fires rage on the lower decks. Blood shimmers in the fitful light. Hunting parties roam the ship. But there is singing and laughter and play... for all the children have come together. Their minds somehow unbent. You wipe away your tears, thinking..." * "The grownups are howling at the door... drowning mad in the Void ocean but you... You are at ease swimming within the depths. You remember then how the howling stopped. They had broken through." * "No crew aboard, only the children... Only the parricidal monsters they had become. The endless Void... The gazing abyss... The bottomless ocean of horror... It coiled itself around your tender heart." During another cinematic at the throne room * "What did you do, Dax? What did you do?! How did a child reject the Continuity?!" * "We hold the Scepter! We command you! We are--" * "Stupid child. You don't give up, do you? But coming here in the flesh? That was a big mistake. Guards! Kill this Warframe and bring me my new skin!" After the cinematic * "Shut up you insolent Dax!" After destroying braids for the first time * "Guards! Kill this Tenno!" After destroying braids for the second time * "Long enough have I lived in these ugly Grineer bodies... I need new flesh! I deserve new flesh! Yours! Guards! Kill this Warframe and bring me my new skin!" After destroying all of the braids * "By my Orokin blood, I command you, Teshin Dax, to kill this Tenno." * "You must. By your oath eternal." After Teshin is defeated * "We are Orokin! We created you! We are your Golden Lords!" * "Come out. Come out... little demon." After the Operator steals the Elder Queen's Scepter * "What are you waiting for, Dax?" If the Elder Queen gets killed * "No! NO! AHHH!" Worm Queen Quotes During The War Within During intro cinematic * "I'm afraid, sister. Your Continuity grows near." * "But the dreamers have awakened. They will come for us." During cinematic at the throne room * "And this is your offering? My sister needs the orphan child. Not its Infested puppet." * "(laughs) To eat it, of course!" * "(gasp) How rude!" During another cinematic at the throne room * "Sister! The dreamer's come for us!" During Kuva Siphons When a Siphon is nearby * "Guardians, distract the child!" * "Look at this; a dreamer sleep stumbling unto my Kuva siphon?" * "Listen. The machines are coming to life. There's Kuva in the air." * "Relax child, you won't feel a thing. Promise." Activating Transference * "Disgusting flesh-thing. Thoroughly unappetizing." * "Wait, what is it doing?" * "Ick! I don't like it when the meatbag squirms out of its shell like that. Put it back." * "What an ugly child." Kuva collection success * "Double, double, toil and trouble, the puppets dance while the chamber bubbles!" * "What lovely energy. Every particle counts when we're making Kuva." * "Boom, boom, BOOM! Look at those fireworks. But it's all for show, my Kuva Siphon is Warframe-proof." * "Listen to the chamber simmer. The longer that dreamer thrashes about the more Kuva essence we collect." * "More! I want more!" After Braids destroyed * "My Kuva! Do not let them do that again." * "I said STOP THEM!" * "Don't let them do that!" * "My little rumple-dimples, why must you let them hurt my siphon? Do you want me to get mean?" * "Another failure! If you don't want to serve your Queen, you can always be served to her, on a platter." * "No! Listen, if you let the Kuva Siphon get damaged again, I'll grind the lot of you into miniature-dumplings." * "What was I thinking?!? I never should have put my food in charge of something this important." * "I give you maggots the honor of eating from my scrap-trough and this is how you repay me? Unacceptable!" * "What are you overfed-swine doing? Protect the Siphon!" * "The child is hurting my siphon. Queen's Immortal Guard... pfft... you're just a waste of food." * "You're not guards. You're compost heaps with legs. Useless." * "Arrgh!" * "No!" After Kuva Siphon destroyed * "You useless balls of festering flesh. You let them destroy my Kuva Siphon." * "Another failure! If you don't want to serve your Queen, you can always be served to her, on a platter." * "My siphon! My Kuva! You're messing up all my plans. I don't like it, not one bit!" * "My siphon! I can't believe how useless you all are! Report for execution at once!" Category:Quotes Category:Update 19